


Neji of Shannara

by axelDANGERfrankenstein



Category: Naruto, Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelDANGERfrankenstein/pseuds/axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ancient evil returns and threatens to destroy the entire ninja world, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji must go on a quest to find the Sword of Shannara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neji of Shannara

stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam stink clam


End file.
